


The Path That Leads To Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Big Bang Challenge, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Jared, Come Shot, Comeplay, Community: spnkink_meme, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Endearments, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gags, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Puppy Play, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Stranger Sex, Swingers, Top Jensen, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jared is given a ticket to a sex cruise, he didn’t expect to find true love. However, when he meets Jensen he is proven wrong, because as the cliché goes ‘love strikes when you least expect it.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone has that one friend who is always playing matchmaker. The friend with the little black book which is not so small as dozens of white pages are scribbled with hordes of booty calls—whose own love life seems to be at a dead end and yet they still interfere into your love life, trying to hook you up with the ‘perfect’ mate every time you hit the club. 

Chad is that friend. Apparently the fact that Jared is twenty-seven years old, not a virgin but has only had two committed relationships in his life and is not seeking a mate as of now is a tragedy to Chad who also refuses to count the time Jared hooked up with a stripper from the bar he dragged him to in celebration of his birthday. 

Therefore, in trying to be a good friend, and not knowing when to butt out of Jared’s love life, Chad bought Jared a present for his birthday; a ticket to the ‘pleasure and play’ sex cruise. Jared is not a prude; he knows about sex cruise, he is not shocked these places exists, but he has no intention of going on one, no siree, absolutely not! 

The idea is ridiculous; he could get his own dates, thank you very much Chad. However after a little thought on how his love life was at a standstill he changed his mind; maybe doing something out of the norm would lead to finding love.

The first day on the cruise is a wet dream come true, to say the least. The ballroom is bathed in shades of yellow, in glowing golden and amber, flowing over the bondage bench, St. Andrew’s cross and the variety of leather whips and paddles hanging on the wall. A man in a suit sips his whiskey while two other women share in pleasuring him with their pretty lips while his puppy sub sits quietly next to him, nude and beautiful and happily chewing on a rib bone. 

While the women enjoy taking turns sucking the man’s cock the gentleman pets his pup through the cage, coos sweetly at him and scratches behind his ears. Jared finds himself smiling at the adorable pup as the sub wiggles his ass, his tail plug wagging with delight.

On stage, a Master plays with his two subs as Jared watches the entertainment while a slight warmth tingles between his legs. One sub is sloppy licking the others boypussy as he's taken from behind by his master, and the boy being granted a talented rimming shivers, his tight ring of muscle quivering under the tongue. The giver is happily going at it, feasting on the boy’s hole, licking and slipping his tongue inside his tight pucker. 

Jared feels his dick fattening with the sight and he reaches down to give a few squeezes to relieve the pressure. The Master on stage coos “Good boy, keeping eaten’ him out baby. He loves his pussy licked, yeah, just like that, darlin,” as he rams his cock roughly into the silky heat of his other boy’s body. 

Jared's stomach flips as he watches the first boy’s mouth slicking wet and warm, over and over the other boy’s hole, swipes of his tongue making the sub gasp with pleasure. The boy is going to town; delves his tongue into the tight hole, humming in pleasure at the musky taste and eating the boy out hungrily. 

The force of the Dom’s rough thrusts pushes the boy’s face deep into the other subs ass and he loves it, moaning as he licks the pretty hole, eating the sub out until he’s gasping and moaning and begging for permission to come from his Dom. 

As the show goes on, Jared turns his attention back to the sub pup after hearing him whine. The man has been watching the performance and clearly enjoys the sight, if his throbbing dick is any indication. His Master hushes him gently, reaching to stoke his aching, leaking prick. Jared watches the pup pumps his hips, rutting into his Master's hand and wiggling his ass, tail wagging as the man’s fist pumps one, two, three times. 

The pup woofs as the man graciously gives him a few tugs, jacking his cock steadily as he dribbles pearly white pre-cum. The sub comes howling, his lean body trembles and his heavy balls empty. The girls’ sucking the man cock don’t even look up as the human puppy pleasure howls—they are both highly satiated taking turns ridding the man’s dick. The Master releases his grip on the subs limp thickness and reaches up to pet his pup, wet fingers scratching that spot behind his ears that makes his cute little ass wiggle with delight. 

The man reaches into his knapsack next to his chair and retrieves a treat, and Jared is amazed the Master has such coordinated skill given that one girl is riding his dick like a rodeo bronco, bouncing her sexy ass up and down on his throbbing cock as the other woman licks and sucks the man’s balls. The Master gives the puppy a treat for being good and coos at him sweetly, and the pup lies down, happily chewing on a yummy bone made of milk chocolate.

Jared heads for the bar, both in need of a drink and some time away from the sensual sights to keep from creaming his jeans like a horny tanager. The bar is a swirling rave of rock and roll music blaring loudly, handsome men sucking and kissing and fucking—bent over the bar moaning as their partner grinds into ‘em and hits that sweet spot. Jared takes a seat the end of the bar, a bit away from the pleasurable activities.

A few beautiful men ask Jared to dance, one even raises his hand and brings it down on Jared’s ass, winking at him as he spanks him, and some are even blunt enough to ask if he wants to fuck. He politely turns them down in favor of sitting on the bar stool, watching a pool game taking place.

The man on the left side of the table, Jared doesn’t know, nor the man on the right, but Jared can images that every night when he goes home and slips into bed, the gorgeous man with green eyes would be the fiery fuel for his wet dreams. 

The man is stunning, breathtakingly gorgeous, and Jared is sure night after night he would come with a hand around his cock and the image of the man fucking him, their bodies grinding together in a naked orgy of sex and sin and lust. His welcome name tag says ‘Jensen Ackles’ but Jared wants to call him ‘mine.’

Jared’s momma warned him about men like Jensen Ackles. She has told him men like Jensen are bad boys. They drink too much and party too loud, and hang out with a rough and rowdy crowd. He is a bad boy—an outlaw with a panty-dropping smirk who probably lives by the philosophy of ‘I promise to treat you as good as my leather jacket and ride you as long and hard as my sleek, black Harley.’ 

Smoking, drinking, fucking—living life in the fast line on the thrills. Jensen Ackles just looks like he has a rap sheet miles long, but his pretty kind eyes says it’s all bullshit charges—running a red light in his classic 67 Chevy Impala, stealing a pack of smokes, a bar brawl, getting a sloppy, wet blowjob in the back alley behind the bar. 

Jared watches the man closely, feeling his jeans suddenly too tight as his dick fattens. Bent alluringly over the pool table, skin-tight jeans clinging to his muscular thighs, and every girl-and guy-in the bar watches Jensen with hungry eyes as he moves smoothly like a predator, lining up shots on the pool table. Green eyes smoky and dark, broad shoulders and strong hands, long sexy bowlegs. The man is sex and sin personified, and Jared nearly spontaneously comes when Jensen took a hit off his cigarette, wrapping those pink, lush, wet lips around the end and sucking in a slow curl of smoke. 

Jared knows he should keep his distance, but the man draws him in with his sexy smirk and bad boy charm. He gets up the courage to talk to Jensen, says “Nice shot,” once Jensen has pulled off an impressive trick, sinking two balls in one strike before clearing the table with one last hit. “You’re a talented man.” 

He knows it is a bad line and so does Jensen who thankfully doesn’t call him out on it. Instead, he leans an elbow on his cue and turns his full attention on Jared. “Yeah, I know how to handle my balls,” Jensen replies, lush mouth curving in a slow, seductive smirk, and Jared suddenly feels flushed all over, body tingling with spark; he can just fantasies Jensen eating him out, those pretty pink lips sucking his rim and tongue licking sweetly like a kitten lapping up cream. While his mind races with dirty thoughts, Jensen is kind enough to offer a hand for a formal introduction. “I’m Jensen.” 

Jared takes his hand, his palms clammy and his mouth suddenly dry as he stutters “I-I’m J-J-Jared,” and his cheeks flare with warmth when Jensen slides between his legs in one smooth movement and lifts a hand, fingers sliding around the back of his neck to pull him close. 

“What’ya say we get the hell out of here and go someplace a little more private?” Jensen nips his ear and growls playfully, and Jared whimpers, which he will deny doing come morning. Jensen can feel the slight tension in Jared’s body, can feel the tremors of excitement running through him. He smirks, wanting to lean in and brushes his lips over Jared’s pulse, confident he will latterly feel Jared’s heart skip a beat. 

“I-I n-n-never... I mean, I-don’t, I have not...” Jared intends to say ‘I’ve never gone home with a guy I just met,’ but he trips over his words as Jensen sinks his teeth into his neck and sucks a love bite into the skin; a passionate fire spreads to every nerve in his body. 

Jensen apparently knows what Jared is trying to say though, because his lips curl into a dangerous smirk against Jared’s neck as he murmurs, “Don’t worry. We can get to know one another better after I fuck that pretty little ass of yours into my mattress. I bet you moan so sweet for me. Would you like to come back to my room, Darlin’?”

His gaze falls lower to where Jared’s erection strains under his jeans, tight inside his boxers. “How about I take you to my room and make you feel really good, baby boy? I think you’ll enjoy being stuffed full of my cock. Might have to fuck you against the wall, lift you up and set your tight ass down on my cock, or I might fuck you from behind, mount you like a little bitch and pump you so full of cum you leak for days.” Jensen purrs like a kitten while sliding one hand down Jared's jeans into his boxers, fingertips skimming the cockhead to feel how warm and wet Jared was. 

Breath catching in his throat as his cock fattened in his jeans, Jared begs, “Please, yes, please.”

Jensen takes him by the hand and leads him out of the bar, smirking devilishly as he purrs “We’re gonna have so much fun.”


	2. Chapter 2

They barely make their way inside the room and shut the door before Jensen pushes him up against the wall. While they have lost their clothing to the floor, they have not even gotten to the good part yet as they only kiss passionately, but already Jared is slick with wetness. His cock is dribbling wet and sticky, pre-cum pearling at the tip. Jensen starts running his hands along Jared’s sides, then down, sliding his fingertip close to but not touching his dick. 

Jared groans and sucks a hickie into Jensen’s neck, moans as Jensen’s hands get close to his thickness again. He’s so hard it hurts and if Jensen’s hands on his body feel this good Jared can only fantasize how perfectly sensual they would feel wrapped around his dick. His muscles quiver underneath Jensen’s touch, his body shuddering with the need for a caress. 

Jared moans while Jensen lovingly caresses his face, warm hands palming his cheeks gently as the younger man gazes at him, mesmerized. Up-close and in the soft amber glow of the bedroom Jensen is even more gorgeous; His short, light brown hair is spiky and his green eyes are intense, nearly sparkling like a diamond. While he is sexy with his prickly stubble jaw he is also adorably cute with the golden speckles of light golden freckles trailing across the bridge of his nose. 

His body is lean and muscular, long leg slightly bowed and thighs firm. He has the plumpest lips Jared has ever wanted to kiss and his long eyelashes almost remind Jared of butterfly wings. His scent is intoxicating, a mix of leather and whiskey. Jared cannot take his gaze off him; Jensen is the most beautiful man in the world. 

Jensen can feel the wetness of Jared's cock dribbling along his skin as he grinds his hips into Jared’s, and he smiles that panty dropping grin that makes Jared feel like he’s going to spontaneously come. “Damn, darlin', you're dripping and I’ve barely even touched you. Do I get you that excited?” 

Jared blushes rosy red and hides his face in Jensen’s neck. He has always leaked greatly, more than his partners and it embarrasses him, but it clearly turns Jensen on. Growling playfully, pressing Jared up against the wall and gripping his wrists to pull his arms over his head, Jensen leans close to bite his neck. Jared shudders and groans softly, tipping his head back to bare his throat. 

Jensen slowly kisses along his jaw and down his neck, nipping gently while grinding against Jared, his cock quickly getting harder. He groans lustfully as he grinds against Jared, rumbling deep in his chest, and Jared shakes as he feels his cock jerk hard between his thighs.

Jensen's eyes hungrily roam over Jared, his mouth watering at the gorgeous beauty in front of him with the silky-soft chestnut hair and the cute dimples, his muscular frame and his long 'come fuck me' legs. Jensen cannot wait to get this handsome man into his bed “God, I wanna fuck you, Jared. Wanna feel my dick deep inside that pretty, tight hole of yours” His fingers slide between Jared's legs, and find his hole, brushing over the twitching rim. Jared lets out a heavy breath, moaning as his eyelashes flutter, his hips bucking while his hole clenches from the pleasure of Jensen’s touch. 

Jensen grips his hips and turns him around, pushes him up to the wall before pushing his hands between his thighs to push his legs apart. Back arching and hips pushed out, pert ass inches away from Jensen's lush mouth. Jensen grips his ass cheeks and spread him open, he licks once then again, his tongue warm and rough and wet against the tight pucker. 

Jared seems lost in a haze as he moans, eyes clenching shut while huffing rougher, thighs quaking from Jensen enthusiastically licking him. It’s a shock when Jensen nips him, but a pleasure rush when his tongue soothes the sting. Jared moans loudly, heart thrumming in anticipation and excitement. Jensen’s hands knead the soft swell of his ass as his tongue twirling in little teasing kitten lick around his tight hole. 

Jared's entire body begins vibrating as the tip of Jensen's tongue wiggles and squirms its way past the tight ring of muscles, and the whimpers and moans tumbling from his lips are half pleads and whorish wants of desire huffing in panting breaths. Jared starts to get a hand between his legs, wanting to jerk himself off as Jensen gets more intense on eating his ass, licking and suckling and nipping, devouring him like a yummy treat--he doesn’t get the chance to touch his rock-hard cock. 

Jensen spanks him, growls something along the lines of 'don’t touch, that cock is mine' and Jared whimpers with the possessive words as his legs begin to turn to Jell-o. He stands there shivering and whimpering, trying not to squirm on Jensen's wet tongue as a warm orgasm tingles in his groin. 

“Oh, oh God!” Jared yelps as Jensen tongue-fucks him, his hips making tiny little twitches, his cock hard as diamonds and dribbling streaks of pre-cum onto the floor below him. As fucking amazing as Jensen's tongue feels Jared desires that big beautiful cock fucking deep inside him. 

“Take me to bed, Jensen,” Jared breathes hotly, chest heaving as Jensen lays a soft bite to his exposed ass. “I want you inside me.”

The moan Jensen makes is pure pleasure, a throaty growl to match the love bite he lays bedside the other one on the column of Jared’s neck. He walks Jared to the bed and shoves him onto it, and Jared is so hot for it he's exposes his body, palms on the back of his knees to spread his legs opens, giving Jensen a view of his tight, pink hole. 

Jensen’s hands are everywhere suddenly, over his chest and down his tummy, brushing and tickling, muscles quivering with the touch as those hands slide lower to cup his balls while his fingers wrap around his shaft to give a few tugs which makes Jared’s toes curl and his eyelashes flutter. 

Jensen leave him for a second, and Jared whines “come back, please, please,” but his begging is hushed when Jensen quickly returns to the bed with a bottle of lube and protection. Jared’s body breaks out into Goosebumps as Jensen’s slick finger press into his hole, and Jared winces a little bit at the slight burn. It’s been more than a few years since he’s been intimate with a man. 

Jensen notes the frown on Jared’s face, the discomfort clear as a blue sky; he peppers kisses across Jared’s tummy, tenderly nuzzling against his golden skin as his fingers push slowly in and out. The gentle touch eases Jared as his hole opens up and when Jensen takes his straining cock into his mouth and sucks Jared’s mind begins to spin.

“You’re so fucking sexy, darlin’” Jensen growls roughly, a contrast to his soft touch fingering between Jared’s legs. “Gonna make you feel so good, baby boy.” He gets Jared ready for his cock as he sucks him, purring like a kitten as he laps up the dribbles of pre-cum trickling from Jared’s cock. What little discomfort was once there is gone to pure pleasure. When Jared is loose and open he slips the condom onto his dick and positions his body between Jared’s legs. 

He starts to guide his hard length to Jared’s entrance, but the younger man stops him with a hand to his chest. Something in Jensen’s bag has caught Jared’s attention. “What are those?” He asks a bit breathlessly, licking his honey-sweet lips. Jensen looks back at the bag, smirking at the red ball gag and black leather bondage cuffs peeking out. “Just a few toys I brought with me. The cruise proves toys but those are from my own personal collection.” 

Jared wants, oh so badly. With his last boyfriend they used handcuffs, which lead to the spreader bar, then along came the nipple clamps. He enjoys toys very much. “Can we use them?” No need to give up the puppy dog eyes, Jensen looks to give him what he wants but the man still asks, “Are you sure?” 

Jared nods, but Jensen leans down to kiss him softly as a show that he is fine with only sex, if that is how Jared wants it. Just because he brought the toys doesn’t mean they have to get kinky, and he would never do anything to his partner they didn’t want.

Jared kisses Jensen passionately, eagerly wanting to play with the toys. Jensen takes the hint and gathers the toys, rolls Jared onto his belly and trusses him up and gags him, petting a hand down Jared’s back as he shivers. He whispers “I’m going to make you feel good, baby. Gonna make you come untouched, make you cream just from my cock.” Even though the words are growled into his ear the hand soothing down Jared’s back offers safety, a silent way to let Jared know that even though he is venerable and at Jensen’s mercy, Jensen won’t hurt him in any way.

Jensen takes him from behind, starts with lazily grinds, shifting to and fro as he drapes his body over Jared’s back. He pulled out just the head of his cock, and then pushed in, drinking in the delicious groan Jared purred. A few shallow thrusts flow before he sets up a steady pace, and his teeth etch love on Jared’s neck in a territorial way of claiming as his thickness is encased in the snug heat of Jared’s hole. 

He tries to go slow as not to hurt Jared but the younger man’s hips jerk in a show of wanting it faster and Jensen is not a man to deny his lover’s what they wish. His hips grow faster until he is pounding into Jared, his balls slapping against his ass, and when Jared moans oh so pretty sweet, Jensen smacks one of his ass cheeks hard enough to leave a red print. Jared yelps with pleasure, the sound muffled by the ballgag, drool trickling past his stretched lips. 

The skin of his bottom tingles while he tries to push his hips back in a request for another spanking. Jensen grins filthy and spanks him again, fucks into him hard, and Jared wails behind the gag as his ass is impaling with the throbbing thickness. Jensen fucks like an animal, one hand in his hair to yank his head back as he fucks into him, one hand on his ass to spank; Jared takes it all, moaning vocally into the gag as his hole spreads around Jensen’s thick dick. 

Arms pinned to his back and held by cuffs, Jared is left to lay there and take it as Jensen drives his cock into him so hard every thrust nails his sweet spot and makes his throbbing cock between his thighs jerk with pleasure. Jensen ruts into him rough and raw, all while spanking one ass cheek with an open-handed strike rough enough to leave a rosy-red hand print on the tan skin, and with each slap he can feel the skin growing warmer with the blistering pleasure pain. 

Jared can feel his balls tighten as his orgasm roars to life. He comes untouched, and Jensen reaps the pleasure of his body tensing and shuddering underneath him, Jared’s slick hole clenching tight and wet around his cock as Jared rides out the intense aftershocks. Jensen drops all his weight on top of him and ruts into him faster, driving his cock into Jared for the fucking of his life as he chances after his own orgasm. His cock jerks, his balls clench, the sensation of Jared’s tight ass clamped around his thickness providing an inescapable suction grip that rips Jensen’s orgasm from his body and makes his toes curl. 

Jensen groans as he thrusts into Jared, the sound somewhere between a purr and a growl, body shaking as he pumps the condom full of cum, giving a few last thrusts then collapsing on top of him, spent and well fucked. Jared is still shivering, arms aching from being restrained, still coming down from a glorious high that has overtaken him. 

He is floating, so well fucked everything is hazy pleasurably around him. He’s never felt like that before. He slowly sinks into the mattress, but Jensen grabs his long shaggy hair and tugs his head back, whispering into his ear, "Don’t get too comfortable, pet. Playtime is just getting started,” and Jared’s eyes light up with lust as he sets his gaze on the wall where the electrical wand, anal beads and vibrating cock ring hang.


	3. Chapter 3

They play for another hour until they are sore and spent. Jared’s last orgasms are dry across his tummy, but Jensen manages to jerk one last dry orgasm out of him, jacks his limp cock lazily while broken whimpers slip past his kiss-bitten cherry red lips. Worn out and pleasantly sated, no way in hell is he coming again, Jared collapse on the bed with Jensen snuggled up under his arm with his head on his chest. 

Post sex should be awkward, certainly on a sex cruise with a stranger whom just tied him up and fucked him—unable to look one another in the eye and stammering over words as they try to avoid each other’s personal space, as if just hours before they had not been skin to skin, and lips to lips. However, it wasn’t for Jared. It was a sensation as if they were good friends before sex and soul mates afterwards. Jensen felt the same, as his kisses, which before had been lustful, were now sweet and tender, and his eyes sparkled with fondness in a way that a lover of years would look at their beloved. Lying in each other’s arms and sharing tender touches after making love feels perfectly blissful. 

“You are so beautiful, Jensen.” Jared barely whispers the words before Jensen blushes under the kindhearted praise, and that only adds to make butterflies fluttering his tummy. “I love the blush on your cheeks. I love everything about you…your beautiful green eyes and your soft lips, your cute freckles. How your eyes crinkle when you laugh. I love every single little detail about you.”

Jensen heart skips double time as he blushes and hides his face in Jared's neck. This man is sweet like honey and as beautiful as a rose. He kisses the soft skin of Jared's throat, his body still warm with their bump-and-grind. He wraps his arms around Jared’s waist and nuzzles him as he softly whispers “Are you usually this soppy after sex? Have you whispered all those loving words to the other men you've been intimate with?” 

‘I've never said those words to anyone else, because no other man has ever captured my heart the way you have. I love you, Jensen.’ The words go unsaid, but he hugs Jensen and kisses his cheek, hoping Jensen will not press the matter. He does not want to talk about his ex when he is lying in Jensen's arms. 

While something is blossoming between them, the boys don’t talk about it. They instead just enjoy the moment and try not thinking much on matters of the heart. They fall asleep together, Jared smiling as he lays his head on Jensen’s chest, snuggled up cozy-warm in his embrace. 

The next morning they share a shower where Jared blows Jensen, slithering to his knees with a naughty smirk. He hovers just above his thick cock, breathing warm air directly onto the head to watch the flesh twitch and to hear Jensen moan. He sucks like a porn star, and soon Jensen is gripping his long locks, nearly growling with pleasure like a beast as he comes down Jared's throat. 

Jared licked his lips, feel the hot length pulse in his mouth, velvety skin warm between his lips as he palms Jensen’s balls in his hand. When they share a kiss afterwards Jensen lustfully growls as he tastes himself on Jared's tongue. Dressed in sweats and hoodies, they head up to the deck for breakfast. They pass one of the playroom's, and when Jared catches sight of a group of men playing, he grabs Jensen's hand and stops him, nearly yanking Jensen off his feet in his haste to stop. 

Jared gazes through the glass, captivated by the raunchy scene. A thin twink is surrounded by five big bears, and he is having the time of his life, if his screaming and moaning is anything to go by. Five men had already finished fucking him, leaving his tight little hole gaping wide and slick with cum, and the sticky mess slowly leaking out and dripping over his balls and down his legs. Jared is a bit awestruck; the twink is covered in cum. Head to toe, lips and cheeks creamed white, his belly and inner thighs; every inch of him decked out in the bitter-sweet treat. 

Jared's mouth falls open as his dick takes interest, and he doesn’t stop from moaning when Jensen palms him, watching through the looking glass as three men come all over the twinks pretty face, leaving his plush lips cum slick and his girly eyelash sticky. The man who had been currently fucking his mouth was about to add to the mess, if his growling moans were anything to go by. 

The guy fucked the twink’s mouth faster, holding his head steady as he shoved deep down his throat, gagging him, and Jared would be worried about the rough treatment if it wasn’t for the fact the younger man's cock was throbbing, swollen so thick he was leaking. Jared's own thickness was making a mess in his sweats as Jensen fondled him. He had to stop Jensen, not because he did not wish to come, but if he did then breakfast was going to be uncomfortable with the sticky damp mess in his sweats. 

Deciding playtime should wait, not good to play on an empty stomach, Jared held Jensen's hand and pulled him away from the playroom, leaving the bears looming over a little cub who had a smile on his face and cum in his ass.


	4. Chapter 4

Up on the deck dock, they enjoy a yummy breakfast while getting to know each other, although as they talk and find out how much they have in common, Jared gets a senses that he’s know Jensen his entire life. 

Finding out they are both Texans also brings a smile to his face as the sound of the ocean waves plays a harmonizing song while they share a kiss. While the coffee warms in their cups—the good type of coffee that is more like a dessert with frothy whip cream and caramel drizzle, and powdered sugar sprinkled on top, and the yummy French toast is yummy on their plate Jensen kisses Jared sweetly. 

Jared hums blissfully and hugs Jensen, snuggling him as the sun warms their skin. There are butterfly fluttering in his tummy and he feels bubble happy and the entire world feels perfect as they kiss and talk. Could this be love? Is this what finding a soul mate feels like? Maybe it’s not love, yet, but it’s a little more than simple attraction. 

When Jensen pats his thigh and leaves his hand resting there for a slight moment, massages softly, Jared’s lust and love collides, making his heart flutter and his dick twitch. Jensen smirks, as if knowing the affect he has on Jared, before he removes his hand to take a sip of his coffee. 

As they eat Jared’s attention is captivated by a gentleman sitting a few tables down from them, dressed in an expensive Armani suite. While the man is handsome, he is not what intrigued Jared; it’s his pet. A man, a sub given the black collar around his neck, lays on the doc next to him, bathed in the sunny sunshine. He entirely hairless from head to toe and his dusty pink nipples are pierced with gold studs. His small cock is un-caged and pierced as well with a silver hoop. When Jared looks closely he can see the man’s back is inked with a large dragon tattoo of beautiful coloring. The subs nails are long and carved sharp at the tip to look like claws. 

If Jared were to match an animal with the sub he would say the man resembles a Komodo Dragon. When the Master calls to him, holding out a handful of chocolate covered ants, the sub slink over and nibbles the treat. When Jared looks closely as the sub licks his master's hand he can see the subs tongue has been modified to form a fork tip end. 

The man is clearly in his head space given that when another sub, the puppy in the cage Jared saw last night, the lizard sub hisses when the pup gets too close to his Master. The owner of the lizard scolds his pet who quickly nuzzles up to him and eats out of his hand, while the pup and his Dom make their way towards the stairs to the lower level where the orgy will begin in five minutes. 

Jared has never seen anything so fascinating. His mouth hangs open in awe until Jensen kisses his cheek, bringing him back to their little cozy nook in the world. “To us,” Jensen smiles as he lifts his cup up in a cheer. 

Jared grins and does the same, and of course, because he’s like a cute wiggly puppy that gets into mischief, or so as Chad refers to him as, he somehow ends up getting whipped cream on the tip of his nose. 

Jensen giggles and kisses Jared’s noses, licking the whip cream away. “You are so cute, Jared.” He buries his nose in the soft strands of Jared’s hair, nuzzling him sweetly. 

Jared blushes before stealing a kiss from the man who seems to have stolen his heart. 

After breakfast Jared follows Jensen to the grand ballroom where a show of ‘animal sensuality’ plays out. While there are no real animals, only actors in costumes behaving in a mating dance of said animal, the show is spectacular. Wine is served throughout the orgy of flesh, the mounting and growling and play tying of pretend knots. 

Jared moves to Jensen’s side and wraps his arms around his waist, nuzzling under his jaw. Towards the end of the play wine has loosened Jensen’s tongue. Words of love, mixed with passionate filth which makes Jared’s cock twitch and his body tingle with sparks of pleasure.

“When we get back to the room, do you know what I’m going to do to you?” Jensen asks, nuzzling Jared’s neck and rubbing his prickly stubble across the smooth warm skin. He feels Jared shiver and hears him groan softly, and he smirks devilishly. “I’m going to strip you and lay you down on the bed, spread you out so I can see every inch of you. Wanna gaze upon that beautiful body of yours and have all of you to myself so I can worship you with soft kisses and loving touches. I’ll go slowly, make every second pleasurable and tender. I’ll show you what true loves feels like, Jared. Then I’m going to crawl in-between those long sexy come-fuck-me legs and lick your tight pretty little hole, get you ready for my cock, make you squirm and whimper as I eat you out.”

He palms Jared through his sweats and finds him hard and throbbing, clearly as riled up as he is. Jensen squeezes and messages the hardness as he leans to whisper in Jared’s ear, his voice rough and husky, dripping sexy with sin.

“I’m going to open you up nice and slow with my tongue and fingers then when you’re ready I’ll slide inside you and fuck you bare. I’ll make love to you all day long Jared, treat you like a precious gift and show you how much you mean to me. I’m going to give you the best orgasm of your life.” 

Jared gasps, whimpering ‘please, yes, please,’ and Jensen’s cock jerks at the needy eager tone in his deep voice. Maybe the loving words are a little strange to speak to someone he barely knows, but somewhere in his heart they feel perfectly perfect. Jensen pulls Jared closer and kisses him passionately, tasting honey sweetness on his lips. 

Jared moans and licked at his lips, deepening the kiss as he holds onto Jensen for dear life. Their fate of love is sealed now; they are meant to be soul mates long after the cruise is done—although neither of them knows it yet. Fate is smiling now. 

Jared breaks the kiss and gazes into Jensen's beautiful eyes. “Take me upstairs and make love to me, Jensen.”

Jensen steals another sweet kiss then he takes Jared’s hand and leads him out of the ballroom. 

When they get to their room, Jared comes up with a little treat for Jensen—a soothing massage in front of their roaring fireplace. His hands stoke soft and slow, dipping into each curve of Jensen’s back. Jensen is nearly boneless after the relaxing massage, eyes dropping as he smiles lazily. Another surprise waits as Jared picks him up and carries him in the bathroom. 

A warm bath with lavender oil only farther reduces Jensen to a puddle of goo. His eyes close in bliss as Jared rubs his back with the loofa, massaging soothingly, bathed in love as Jared kisses his cheek. When his toes are wrinkly, Jared dries him off and lays him down in bed, kissing his forehead. Jensen watches Jared strip out of his clothes, and suddenly he is not to sleepy anymore. When he gets his lips and hands on Jared's body, listening to the moans of his beautiful companion, his mouth moves lower as Jared's moans grow in passion. 

Jensen has barely even pleasured Jared with his talented mouth, he is only gotten in a few kitten kisses to the cockhead and soft licks up and down the shaft, and Jared is already passionately moaning his name as if he had wrapped his pretty pink lips around his big beautiful dick. Jensen teases his wet tongue lightly circling underneath the crown before his lips pucker up to kiss the tip, his green eyes twinkling mischievous as Jared shivers with pleasure sparks.

Jared’s fingers twist in the sheets as his heart skips under every part of his skin, his cock fattening hot and hard with every playful lap of Jensen’s tongue. He moans when Jensen gets a hand around the thickness and tugs, his thighs quivering as the pleasure warms his groin. Jensen strokes slowly until Jared is whimpering and leaking creamy beads of pre-cum, and begging to come, and it only takes a few quick tugs on his engorged shaft before his balls hitched and he climaxes, creaming in gobs of sticky white as his pleasurable orgasm is ripped from his body. 

“Good boy, big load today.” Jensen coos hotly as he fondles Jared’s balls, feeling the sacs empty as the shaft twitching while Jared spills out the last droplets of cum. Kissing up Jared’s gorgeous body, nipping his baby soft skin, Jensen moves in for a sweet kiss. As their lips caress for a kiss, he smiles when he tastes his lover's lips.

Jared teases sweet like honey. The cuddle up for a little while, resting as they enjoy the warmth of dearly closeness of each other’s warm embraces.


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner time brings more playtime instead of a trip to the food court. Jared follows Jensen to the steam shower, and he is not sure how it happens, but he’s not complaining; he finds himself surrounded by a group of men caressing him while Jensen nibbles on his neck. Jared moans and tries to pushes his pelvis into the hands caressing him, but Jensen holds his wrist and purrs "Let 'em touch, baby. That's all they get to do, they can only touch. I'm the one who gets to fuck that pretty ass of yours. I wanna watch them make you come, sugar." 

He doesn’t know who is touching him, doesn’t know their names, and a part of him gets off on knowing strangers are touching him while Jensen watches. One man slips between his legs and licks the rim of his hole, makes him moan, while another is finger fucking his hole. One man caresses his shaft, his talented fingers stroking up and down the stocky flesh and a man with sleeve tattoos palm his balls, tugging gently and massaging the silky sacs. 

Jensen's fingers are plucking his perky nipples and playing them like a guitar string, every touch sending a rush of pleasure down south. All the hands are glorious, warm and soft and sensual on his body, petting his balls while a hand strokes his silky-hard flesh. So much pleasure granted to him that his mind is hazy and driving him crazy with pleasure. A bead of pre-cum slides down his shaft as a hand rolls his balls and another hand caresses his dick, and Jared moans, pushing into the touch.

As the hand plays Jensen directs Jared's attention to a couple already getting hot and heavy and his eyes widen in lust when he realizes it’s the puppy and Lizard subs from the days before. Their Masters are watching, dicks in hand jacking off, while the lizard sub fucks the puppy boy. The pup is so hard it must hurt, his dick an angry shade of red as the lizard sub drapes himself over his back and fucks into him roughly, his dick pounds his prostate again and again, making the pup howl. 

Jared's dick jerks with the sight, and he groans when the hands fondling him tug and massage as the fingers fucking his ass thrust deep to rub his sweet spot. Jared watches as the two Masters, clearly done watching, join in. One man lies under the pup that is on his hands and knees and slides into him alongside the Lizard subs cock, and the pup howls in pleasure as he's double penetrated. 

The other Master kneels behind the lizard sub and slides into him, fucking into him with enough force to drive his cock deep into the pup's lube-slick hole. Jared's dick fattens harder as the four men fuck, groans when the Masters slam into each of their pets, the pup’s ass stretch even further around the two dicks as the lizard sub hiss in pleasure as his Master pounds his ass. 

He is nearly fascinated by the orgy of moans and howls, the sound of balls slapping against a sexy ass, his heart rate elevated as his body quivers with pleasure. A fingernail scrapes over his nipple while hands draw Jared's attention back to their little group, the fingers fucking into his ass sending warmth and tingling sparks through his body. He hears Jensen purr, “We’ve got you all hot and bothered, baby...what should we do with you? ‘Cause I can think of a lot’ve fun things, baby boy. Mostly fucking you raw while they watch. Would you like that?” 

Jared nods eagerly and pushes the hands away, and the men settle back a few ways to give the boys some room. Jensen watches Jared; green eyes alight with desire as his lover sucks his fingers into his mouth to get them wet before they slip between his legs to finger his wet, pink hole. Other eyes are watching as well, but the crowed fades away until all Jensen can see is Jared and all Jared sees is Jensen. 

Jensen could enjoy this over and over again, watching the golden skin of Jared's muscles rippling as Jared grinds down on the fingers fucking his hole open, and he loves listening to the breathy moans vibrating from his lover’s chest, enjoys them almost as much as he loves watching Jared finger's thick fingers slide deep inside his dusty pink hole. 

One hand encasing his dick, tugging thumbing the cockhead, the other fondling his balls, Jensen's groin warms while he tugs lazily on his fat cock while he watches Jared squirm on the bench of the stream shower. A few men moan as Jared's fingers penetrate his loose pucker, they love to watch him stretch his hole wide, make the pucker all wet and sloppy with slick fingers, loose and twitching around his fingertips as he screws his fingers in and out. 

Jensen pays the men no attention for his gaze is captivated by his beloved. Jared had a beautiful back and sexy ass, and smooth, hairless balls that were heavy and warm, and he looked so damn hot half humping the bench like a horny teenager as his hips rutted, fingers fucking deep inside his hole. Jared’s breath huffs and his cheek warm as he rocks down on the fingers screwing in and out of his pucker. He steals a glaze at Jensen, and it's almost like looking at an angel. Jensen is beautiful; freckled cheeks rosy-pink and green eyes junkie bright, lean muscles rippling under baby soft skin. 

Jensen's beauty adds to Jared's fire, and he thrusts his fingers fast in and out of his fluttering hole, groans as he pushes in a third finger; his fingers twist and he hit that sweet spot each time, and his cock jerks as his balls tighten. 

He sees Jensen jacking his cock, and his body shivers with the desire of Jensen's thickness buried deep inside him, Jensen moaning hot and lustful as he fucks him. He doesn’t come; instead he beckons Jensen closer, no longer wanting his lover to watch but to play. Jensen slides close and pecks quick kisses all over Jared's body, leaving soft kisses on warm skin. 

“Take me, Jensen,” Jared whispers hotly, his hand slipping between Jensen's legs and tugging his cock, thumb slipping through the slit to smear pre-cum around the ridged crown. 

“Your wish is my command, baby.” Jensen rolls Jared onto his back and tugs his legs up onto his shoulders and drives his cock home, split Jared in half with his throbbing, hard shaft. 

Jared gasped, nails clawing at the bench as steam swirls in hot puffs. He is in love with the feeling of being screwed deep and fucked raw. Even with fire-hot passion pumping through Jensen's vies and the overwhelming desire to fuck Jared nice and hard, he keeps his thrusts slow. 

Gently grinding, hips rutting lazily as he lovingly kisses his beautiful beloved, Jensen brushes his hair out of his face so he can see those sparkling hazel eyes. He rocks slowly, softly, hips gliding smoothing, he pulls back until the cockhead spreads Jared and then he ruts back in, groaning as Jared's silky inner walls hug him snug. 

One smooth grinding motion and he's balls deep inside Jared, his thick dick encased in velvet heat. It takes time for the arousal to consume them, the heat and lust coiling tightly while they slowly make passionate love; when Jared come he sees fireworks as the pleasure washes over his body, and the sensual sparks rock him to his core, leaves him clings to Jensen as he breaks apart. 

A few men watching come in their hand, groaning as their balls empty. One hand offers his hand up to the guy next to him, moaning as the guy licks his cum fingers clean. 

The boys are lost in love, alone in their own world. Jensen embraces his body and hugs him, whispers that he loves him as Jared’s orgasm came in a long deep wave. 

It is almost surreal for Jared when he climaxes; he feels his balls as they emptied and he trembled at the sensation, knowing that Jensen experiences the same sensation, both of them swept up in the rush of pleasure. He kisses Jensen dearly as a rush of pure love blossoms in his heart. 

While they barely know each other, there is passion and lust, and love tangled up in their souls. He feels it, and Jensen feels it too, as if their hearts have known affection for many years; not strangers but instead beloved companion whose hearts have beat to the same dance of love for decades. 

Jared never believed in soul mates until he met Jensen, and he never thought he would find his beloved on a sex cruise, but like the fairy tale story goes; love strikes when you least expect it. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/52321.html?thread=13839201#t13839201) 
> 
> *Betas: kaligrrl & tattooeddevil & agent_jl36 & avya7x
> 
> To my betas; THANK YOU!!!! Thank you to all of you for stepping in and helping out during different parts of the story. I am very grateful, and I love you all! Thank you for your hard work!
> 
> To my artist; baby, you are the magic to this story! Thank you for creating the beautiful artwork that brought this story to life! I love you!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> [lotrspnfangirl’s artwork! Go give her some love!](http://lotrspnfangirl.livejournal.com/49538.html)


End file.
